


Keep Quiet

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Riverdale Events, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Verchoni, chonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Veronica gets huffy when her girlfriends Cheryl and Toni show up to class late, obviously having been hooking up without her. The girls think fast to cheer her up.(Or, Veronica gets teased and fucked in history class)Cheryl/Toni/Veronica OT3Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme 2: The More the Merrier





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic, since it seemed like the first one was fairly well received. Very smutty, you've been warned.

Veronica looked at the clock again. The history class had been seated and watching the boring documentary for a full five minutes, and there was still no sign of either of her girlfriends. She sighed and looked back to the front of the classroom at the video playing, attempting – although half-heartedly – to pay attention. Where were they?

She didn’t need to wonder for much longer, as the flash of red and pink at the door caught her eye. Cheryl and Toni sauntered into the room; signature smirks plastered across both their faces. After a punctuality warning from the teacher, the girls slid into their usual seats either side of Veronica at the back table.

“Where were you two? Why were you late?” Veronica asked under her breath.

“Nowhere…” Toni whispered back, as Cheryl’s smirk widened slightly.

“You two hooked up without me!” Veronica said, probably a bit too loudly. She looked around to see if anyone had heard, but all other students were either absorbed in the documentary or too preoccupied doodling to pay the trio any attention.

“What a preposterous accusation!” Cheryl responded, obviously feigning interest in the documentary to avoid making eye contact with her girlfriend.

“Then how exactly did that red lipstick mark get on Toni’s neck?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl’s eyes widened as Toni swore under her breath.

“I knew it! You two were seriously that desperate you couldn’t have invited me?”

Toni slightly raised her arms in surrender “You were busy talking to Betty babe, we didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You know we love you, mon coeur,” Cheryl took Veronica’s hand. “We truly didn’t want to interrupt your time with your friends.”

“It’s fine I guess…” Veronica mumbled, watching Cheryl’s thumb trace over her knuckles. She felt Toni’s arm drape over the back of her chair as she tried to zone back in to the mundane documentary.

After very little success in paying attention, she noticed Cheryl and Toni both slowly inching closer to her. Cheryl placed her hand on Veronica’s thigh, just above her knee. As Veronica was about to tell the redhead off, she felt Toni’s breath near her ear and an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

“We’re sorry we left you out earlier, baby. Let us make it up to you now...” Toni whispers in the way she knew would turn her girl on.

“But we’re in class, there’s people,” Veronica replied through gritted teeth.

Cheryl leaned in close enough that her body was against Veronica’s side. “Then I suggest you be _very_ quiet.”

“Can you do that for us baby? Can you keep quiet while we make you feel good?” Toni asked.

Veronica tried to think it over as best she could with Cheryl’s hand on her leg and Toni’s breath on her neck.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Cheryl praised, moving her hand to run further up Veronica’s leg tantalisingly slowly, before stopping just short of where Veronica wanted it. She felt the Lodge’s small shudder and smirked, tracing her fingers back down to her knee. “I didn’t expect this to be so easy, Ronnie. Who knew all I had to do to get you shaking for me-” the redhead repeated the stroking motion once more “-was this?”

Veronica suppressed a whimper, desperate to keep quiet while Toni’s hand snaked down onto her thigh. She felt Toni’s fingers dig into her thigh and heard the rough voice in her ear.

“Open.”

Doing as she was told; Veronica parted her legs slightly.

“Wider.” The grip on her thigh tightened and Veronica knew she wouldn’t get what she wanted until the Serpent was satisfied. She spread her legs further and her skirt began to ride higher up her thigh, allowing both of her girlfriends better access to her body.

“Good...” Cheryl purred in Veronica’s ear. She felt Cheryl’s other hand sneak up the back of her shirt, running her perfectly manicured nails up her back and playing with the clasp of her bra.

“Don’t,” Veronica whined, eliciting a soft laugh from Cheryl, who nevertheless complied. She continued stroking her nails up and down Veronica’s back, causing her to break out in goose bumps as she shivered slightly.

“Interesting…” Cheryl took note of her girlfriend’s reaction and dug her nails in slightly harder, inducing a barely audible moan.  
Toni’s hand was still on Veronica’s thigh, slowly stroking and getting dangerously close to her panties. She watched Veronica’s face, enjoying the torturous effects the teasing was clearly having on her needy girlfriend. After making eye contact with Cheryl as Veronica’s eyes were closed in pleasure, she swiftly moved her hand up the smaller girl’s skirt.

Veronica’s eyes snapped open as she gasped – loudly – at the sudden feeling of Toni’s hand cupping her pussy. Cheryl and Toni both quickly looked to the front of the room in an attempt to hide the fact that they were obviously groping Veronica in class; their hands stilling under the desk.

After a few tense moments of subtly checking that no one was watching, both girls turned back to Veronica.

“Now Ronnie, what did I tell you?” Toni whispered. “If you can’t stay quiet then maybe we should just stop and continue this after class…”

“No!” Veronica shot back in a hushed tone. “I swear I’ll keep quiet.”

“You’d better.”

Toni’s hand returned to between Veronica’s legs, rubbing slightly against her pussy. Her eyes widened wickedly upon feeling that she was so wet she’d soaked completely through her panties. She quickly gestured to Cheryl to touch her.

“My, my, Lodge… Someone’s excited,” Cheryl teased. She quickly slipped the crotch of Veronica’s panties to the side and began to slowly, torturously rub circles on her swollen clit. “Are you sure you can be good and silent for us?” Veronica nodded vigorously, unable to trust her voice.

Toni’s hand rejoined Cheryl’s, and Veronica almost saw stars when she felt two fingers slowly enter her and begin pumping lazily. She repositioned herself in her seat to ensure ease of access for Toni, and it took every ounce of her self control not to begin riding her fingers.

Toni continued pumping her fingers into Veronica’s pussy slowly, while Cheryl rubbed agonisingly slow circles on her clit. She was feeling pleasure like she never had before, and the fact that she was dripping onto the chair only proved it further. She focused all her energy on not moaning out loud.

Soon she began to feel the familiar feeling rising in the pit of her stomach and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Cheryl and Toni both felt the clenching of Veronica’s thighs and saw her orgasm approaching.

“Just keep quiet for us, Ronnie,” Toni whispered in her most sultry voice.

“You can do that for us, right?” Cheryl continued in her other ear.

“I know you can cum for us without a sound,”

“Almost there, Veronica…”

“Just keep quiet, baby,”

Veronica came, completely unable to hold back her orgasm any longer. Toni felt her pussy clench around her fingers and smiled smugly. Cheryl slowed and then stopped her movement on her girlfriend’s clit, allowing her to come down from her high. She wiped her fingers off on Veronica’s thigh as Toni pretended to drop a pencil and ducked under the desk, looking back up at Veronica to quickly suck her fingers clean.

Veronica tried to remain inconspicuous as her breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

“You girls are going to kill me one day,” she groaned, just as the school bell rang and the students around them began to frantically pack up and leave the room as the teacher yelled about the assigned homework.

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it,” Toni responded, giving her girl a cheesy wink.

“I couldn’t if I tried,” Veronica laughed, “I couldn’t if I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or other comments always welcome!  
My tumblr is [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
